One Halloween Night
by amulet-berriie
Summary: What happens when you are suddenly separated from your friends while trick-or-treating? Well, Mikan finds out. Find out with her! Oneshot! R&R please!


**HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! For this special day, I decided to write this oneshot Halloween story. It's just for fun, might not be scary at all. For better result in scaring, read at night. :) After you read this, you might want something better to relax you, go read my other fanfiction called _He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not_. Also Gakuen Alice. It's based on Romance. Anyways, hope you enjoy this! Thank you. I love you all.

* * *

  
**

In the middle of an alley-way, stood Mikan Sakura all dressed up with her trick-or-treating bag in her hand. It was late at night and she was by herself. An owl hooted, causing Mikan to jump and turn around. She was frightened, so frightened that she wanted to run. How did she get here? Let's rewind a bit to see.

Mikan and Hotaru were at Central Town on Halloween Day buying their costumes. Since the school decided that there won't be any classes, they decided to get ready for tonight. Walking down the sidewalk they spot a costume store full of different kinds of costume, scary, pretty, fancy, and even gory.

"Let's go in there!" Mikan Sakura said. Hotaru stared at it for a few seconds before agreeing. They walked in together and entered a spooky atmosphere.

"Welcome…" said the cashier who was dressed up as Frankenstein. Mikan whimpered a bit and Hotaru stared and continued to walk into the store. Mikan ran after Hotaru who was in the scary section.

"Ne Hotaru! What do you want to be?"

"Hm, I'm looking through the costumes. None of them seem scary though."

"Is it okay if I leave you? I want to go see the pretty section."

"Go ahead."

"Okay, thanks Hotaru!" Mikan ran off to the 'pretty' section where she looked through the costumes there. As she past each one, looking at it carefully, she simply shook her head no. When she came to the end of the section, she had not found a single on she liked. Hotaru came from around the corner holding a costume.

"Have you found one yet Mikan?"

"No! It's so hard! What costume do you have in your hand?"

"A vampire."

"Vampire?"

"Yes, the things that suck blood out from your neck."

"I know what a vampire is! I'm not stupid."

"Oh. I always thought you were one. Anyways, hurry up. I'm going to try my outfit on."

"Hai, hai. Just give me a few more minutes and I'll be done. I promise," Hotaru left to go try on her costume while Mikan sat down on a nearby chair and put her hands on her head.

_Ah!! There isn't a single good costume I can find in here! Oh wait, what's that in the corner? I've never seen it there before._ Mikan got up from the chair and walked over to something gray that was protecting a costume.

"That one is very precious," Mikan jumped to the sound of the voice while she looked behind. It was only the cashier who was smiling at her.

"Oh, may I see it?"

"Yes, but once you see it, you must buy it."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes," Mikan thought hard about it. After a full minute, she nodded her head. The cashier took the wrapped up costume off the racket and began to open the wrapping. Once it was opened, it revealed a very pretty and beautiful dress that was pink. It sparkled right in front of Mikan whose eyes were widened. It had laces that swirled down from the middle to the bottom. The top was spaghetti strapped and on the forearm was supposed to be a pinkish, whitish, silky cloth that ground around your forearm and flares out. The top was a bit plain though. The costume came with a black mask that was in half. So only have of her face would be covered up. The cashier placed it on the chair where Mikan was sitting.

"It's so pretty…"

"Mikan, have you found one yet?"

"Yes, the cashier," she turned her head to where the cashier was supposedly standing, but no one was there.

"The cashier…?"

"He was there a minute ago…"

"Are you sure there was one there at all?"

"Yes…" Mikan shook her head, put the costume back in the wrapping and walked to the cashier. When they got to the counter, the cashier looked bored and was flipping through a magazine. He caught Mikan and Hotaru walking to him. Putting the magazine away, he smiled at them.

"Hi, how may I help you today?"

"These are the costumes we would like to buy."

"Alright," he took the scanner and scanned Hotaru's costume. As he was about to scan Mikan's Hotaru stopped him.

"Sorry, is it okay if you do it separately? Thank," the cashier smiled and nodded. Hotaru paid for her costume, the cashier scanned Mikan's, Mikan paid and everyone was happy.

"I really like this costume you pick out for me," Mikan said as she paid.

"I didn't help you. I was here reading my magazine, waiting for this slow day to past by so I can go home and sleep."

"Oh no, you're mistaken. Someone helped me and I'm pretty sure it was you," the cashier had a serious look on his face.

"I didn't help anyone."

"Oh," Mikan had a weird face on, "maybe it was another store clerk person then."

"I'm the only one here today."

"I'm sorry; it must've been another buyer then."

"No one is in here except you guys and me. You sure you weren't just imagining stuff?" Mikan blinked her eyes.

"No… I'm pretty sure someone helped me out," Mikan shrugged it off, "well I'll be going now. Thank you."

"You're welcome, have a nice day," Mikan waved and the cashier smiled, "weird kid."

**--**

"What are you going to be Mikan?" Hotaru asked as Mikan skipped out of the door.

"A princess!"

"That's so kiddish."

"Well… a vampire is too scary!"

"Duh baka. Halloween is **supposed** to be scary," Hotaru rolled her eyes at her.

"Sakura-san! Imai-san!" the two girls turned their heads and saw Ruka running to them with Natsume walking behind. Mikan smiled and waved at him.

"Ruka-pyon! Hi! Are you here to buy your costume?"

"Yeah," Ruka stopped in front of them and panted. When Natsume reached them, he regained his stamina.

"What are you going to be Ruka? A bunny?" Hotaru teased him. Ruka frowned at her.

"Apparently, yes," Mikan laughed and Hotaru burst out laughing.

"I'll bring my camera with me then,"

"What are you going to be Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"Phantom of the Opera."

"Good choice!"

"What are you guys going to be?" Ruka asked.

"Vampire."

"I'm going to be a princess! My dress is so pretty."

"Kiddish," said Natsume. Mikan pouted at him.

"It is not! I think it's nice."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Let's go trick-or-treating together!!" Mikan shouted with excitement.

"Fine."

"Hn."

"Do I have to? I'm wearing a rabbit suit!"

"Can't you find something else Ruka-pyon?"

"No, I already have it at home. My mom's making me wear it."

"Oh, that's sad. Please come with us! It'll be more fun!"

"Fine…" Mikan smiled and started to skip to the direction of where the bus comes from. The other followed her, watching her skip.

**--**

When they were on the bus, they planned where they would go and how long they would stay out.

"I think we should stay out until midnight," stated Hotaru.

"No! That's way too late!"

"What's wrong polka-dots. Scared?"

"Wh… I'm not scared!"

"Hn, sure you're not."

"I'm not! It's just unsafe."

"Scaredy-cat."

"Hotaru! Not you too!"

"But you are."

"Hmph!" Mikan pouted.

"If you're not scared, then prove it. Stay out until midnight with us and you pass the test."

"You're on Hyuuga! If I can make it through you call me by the first name!"

"Hn, whatever. If I win I get to call you whatever I want and you have to be my slave for a week."

"No! That's two things! Only one!"

"Fine, you have to be my slave."

"You're on!!" Mikan and Natsume stared at each other in the way as if they were competing.

"100 rabbits on Hyuuga," Hotaru whispered to Ruka.

"What?"

"I bet 100 rabbits that Hyuuga will win."

"Shouldn't you be betting on Sakura-san?"

"No, she's too stupid. I don't want to lose my rabbits. She's not going to last."

"How do you—" Hotaru stared at him and he shushed. The bus stopped and they got off.

"See you in front of Natsume's room at 7!" Mikan waved to the boys and they separated. Hotaru and Mikan went in Mikan's room.

"It's still early Hotaru. What should we do?"

"How about we think of a way to scare the boys?"

"Okay!" Mikan paused for a moment, "no wait, I think Ruka will be scared, but not Natsume."

"Doesn't matter. We can always try."

"Okay!" after thinking for a while, they decided to hang a spider on top on Natsume's door, knock on the door, pull the spider down when they open the door, and watch them scream. By the time they were done, it was time to go.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Coming…" they heard Ruka's voice.

"Get ready Mikan, Ruka's opening the door."

"I know!" Natsume opened the door and Mikan pulled the string that causes the spider to fall in front of Natsume. The hung dangling in front and Natsume stared at it.

"Nice try guys. We're ready now. Come on Ruka."

"No! I'm not going out dressed like this."

"It can't be that bad Ruka-pyon," the two girls walked in and saw a giant bunny sitting on the bed. Hotaru took out her camera from her hidden pocket and took a quick shot.

"Imai-san!"

"Money…"

"There's no point in staying now. Hotaru's going to show everyone now. Come on Ruka-pyon! We're wasting time!!"

"Fine… I'm coming," Ruka got of the bed and hopped over to them and bit a carrot.

"Aw, kawaii!" Ruka grumbled.

**--**

Outside of the dormitory, they decided to visit the teacher's place first.

*Knock knock*

Narumi-sensei opened the door.

"Trick-or-treat!"

"Hello Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka… nice costume… and… Natsume?"

"Hn."

"Ah, so it is. Here you go. Since you're the first few people you get extra," Narumi-sensei put a handful of candy in each of the people's bags.

"That's a lot Narumi-sensei. Will you have enough for the others?"

"Not to worry Mikan," Narumi brought out 5 bowls full right to the top, "we've got back up," Mikan smiled.

"Thank you," everyone said and left the teacher's place.

"We go to Central Town now!"

"A… are you sure?"

"Going to chicken out again polka-dots?"

"N… NO! Let's go!" They waited for the bus to come and pick them up all the way to Central Town.

"WOW! That's so cool!" Mikan said as she got off the bus pointing at a witch flying around in a big circle in the air.

"As expected from the people with Alice, ne Sakura-san?"

"Hai Ruka-pyon!"

"Let's go trick-or-treating already. I want candies!" Hotaru said annoyingly.

"Alright alright, let's go get us some candies!" Mikan turned around to find that the other three had already started off without her.

"HEY!!" Mikan ran after them. They ran to a shop that had their light on.

*Knock Knock*

A middle aged man opened the door.

"Trick-or-treat!" said the four.

"Why hello there! Happy Halloween," the man handed out Alice made candies and put them in the bags, "I hope you enjoy these, I made them myself with my Alice."

"Thank you sir!" they said. The man smiled and closed the door after they left. Mikan started to skip down to the next one. Behind her, the three were whispering.

"Let's ditch Mikan and scare her," Hotaru said.

"On your own best friend?" Ruka asked.

"Sometimes people need a good scare."

"Okay."

"Hn."

"Okay, so this is what we'll do… and … also … got that?"

"Yes."

"Hn," the three heard Mikan.

"Trick or Treat!"

"Go!" Hotaru whispered. The three of them hid behind a corner, not far from Mikan but unlikely for Mikan to see.

"Thank you!" they saw the door close and watched Mikan carefully.

"Guys? Where are you? You didn't run off without me did you? Hotaru? Ruka-pyon? Natsume?!" Mikan looked all over and started to run down the sidewalk.

"Guys! Come out. You better not be hiding!"

Silence…

"Guys… I'm going to start crying! I'm serious!" When her back was turned, the other three ran up to her and jumped on her.

"BOO!" They all screamed, except Natsume's wasn't with enthusiasm. Mikan jumped, turned around and hugged the three of them with tears forming in her eyes.

"That wasn't funny guys! I was scared!" Mikan cried and wiped the tears from her eyes. Ruka and Hotaru felt slightly bad. As for Natsume… he still had the same emotionless face.

"Gomen, we just wanted to do that for fun," Ruka said with sorrow.

"P… p… promise me… you… you… you won't do… th… that a… again!"

"We promise Mikan," Mikan smiled at Hotaru, trying to stop her tears. After wiping the last few tears with her wrist, she held Ruka's and Hotaru's hand and smiled at them. She turned her head to Natsume and smiled at him. They all continued to trick-or-treat.

**--**

Mikan was at the back when they past by a store display that had a sparkling ring that caught Mikan's attention. Without telling anyone, she stopped to stare at it with an admiring eye. The other three continued to walk on talking, not noticing that Mikan had stopped. They kept walking until they disappeared from Mikan's view.

"Ne ne Hotaru, doesn't this look nice?"

…

"Hotaru?" Mikan finally turned her head to see that the others had disappeared. Mikan's eyes widened again.

"Guys! Stop fooling around! You promised me you wouldn't do this again! Guys! Come out!!" Mikan's eyes started to water again.

"Hotaru!! You promised me! Ruka you said so too! Natsume you… you… stop playing around!"

…

"The fun is over already! Come out!"

Silence. There was not a single sound where Mikan stood. A tear dropped from Mikan's eyes as she ran down the sidewalk. She turned at a corner and found herself walking in an alley-way. That's how she got here. Let's see what happens after.

It was dark, damp… and smelly. Little creatures crawled past her. Mikan stiffened and continued to walk through, not wanting to turn back since her feet only brought her forwards. She enters the dark alley, the only light she had was the moon's reflection. She stopped suddenly to a sound.

"Ssssssssssss…"

After, she felt something slimy on her leg. Mikan stiffened even more. Afraid to look down… she felt force on her head. As she tried to repel the force to make her look, she failed and ended up looking down at her leg.

A snake about 4 feet slithered up her leg, wrapping itself loosely. She felt the tongue of the snake on her leg.

**

Meanwhile, with the other three, they were panicking, looking for Mikan.

"Mikan! We already said we were sorry. Come out now!"

"Sakura-san! Are you there?!"

"Oi Polka… ah… forget this… I'm tired."

**

The snake slithered all the way to the other leg, also wrapping itself, very loosely. Loose enough so that Mikan doesn't fall.

"Squeak!" came a sound from behind a box.

_What was that?! _Mikan started to panic as she realized when she panicked; the snake would tighten its grip on her. A rat colony came out from behind boxes, garbage cans, anything you can see. They sniffed their way until they got to Mikan.

"Ssssssssssssssss," the snake went; the rats squeaked and started to run off. Although the snake was to fast and was able to swallow one that was nearby. Mikan shuddered as she ran down the alley only to trip on something that was sticking out from the side. She fell face first on the ground. It wasn't fun either, she was hurt.

_Ow… what did I trip on? Who'd keep something out at an alley like this?_ Mikan got up, rubbed her face and turned around to see a—

**

Still trick-or-treating, they were looking for Mikan.

"Ruka, I'm worried about Mikan," Hotaru said in a sad tone.

"It's alright, we'll find her.

**

A body lay on the ground. Was it alive?

_E… ew! A body?! Is it dead? Hurt?_ Mikan looked carefully and saw a **deep** cut right in the middle of the throat. The person was a young man about the age of 18 to 20. There was blood dripping down from his throat to his neck. It might have been there a few days already you say. But that's not what Mikan saw. The blood was fresh, so fresh it seemed like only 5 minutes before she entered the alley. The conclusion hit her head.

This body was murdered 5 minutes before she arrived. And if this body was killed not long ago, it means the murderer still wandered near.

Mikan heard breathing and not just her own. It was coming from the man beside. Sure he was dead. The living dead.

"B… bl… blooodddd…" the man moaned. He turned his body, using his hands to drag him towards Mikan.

"Must… have… blood."

"AHH!!!!!!" Mikan screamed. She started to run down the alley. The living dead continued to chase her until her grew tired. He slowly past away, even from the living dead for his blood ran out.

"OUT!" a woman screamed. Mikan turned her head to look behind, no one was there.

"I SAID GET OUT!!" Mikan jumped and started to run. As she ran, she saw someone standing in front with a knife in his hand. She paused.

_The… the mur… murderer…_ Mikan started to panic even more; she felt blood rushing to her hands, face, and her whole body. She was gasping for air and she was gasping loudly. The man turned his head slowly and their eyes met. The knife had blood on the blade. Fresh blood to be exact.

"GET OUT!! SHOO!" came the woman's voice again. The murder's body turned this time. Mikan moved backwards, her hands trying to find something to support her. The murderer lifted the knife and started walking slowly towards her. Mikan fell to the ground, hard, still moving back while the murderer moved up, faster each second. When the murderer got to her, he lifted the knife and it came hurdling down fast towards her.

**

"Did you find her yet?"

"No… still looking Imai-san."

"Hn."

"Are you even looking Natsume?!"

"Hn."

**

Mikan dodged it and moved under his legs as fast as her little and tired legs and hands could move. The knife hit the ground, a small piece of the ground chipped.

"I. SAID. OUT!!!"

_I'm trying! I'm honestly trying as fast as I can!_ Mikan ran faster and faster. She saw the end of the alley. She was still scared and panicking. She reached the end and turned quickly.

"Oh darn mouse! I said get out already! Shoo!" a woman said, with a broom in her hands getting rid of the mouse.

She took many deep breathes before she heard a voice.

"Little girl you okay?" she nodded and turned her head to see a big muscular man with a **very** white face. The nose had a clown nose, the hair was slicked back with gel and his lips were red, a bit bigger then normal.

Her face turned pale.

"GHOST!!!!" she started to scream and ran down the street again. Her eyes were filled with tears of fright. She ran until she bumped into someone.

"S… sorry!! I.. I…"

"Mikan?" Mikan looked up, seeing a vampire, a phantom of the opera and a… bunny suit.

"H… Hotaru? Natsume? Ruka?" her tears of fright turned into tears of joy.

"Mikan, are you alright? You're crying."

"I… I got scared! I thought you were playing with me!!" she cried harder. Hotaru hugged her.

"Sorry for ditching you. We didn't know you stopped."

"Are you alright Sakura-san?!" Ruka said worried.

"Y… yes Ruka-pyon," Mikan hugged him tight. She went to Natsume and hugged him tight as well.

"I'm… I'm so glad to see you… you guys again!"

"Here, let's go home. Wash up and go to bed," Hotaru told Mikan. Mikan nodded but stopped.

"But… but… what about the… the bet?"

"You're had enough for one night. We'll call this bet off and wait for next year," Natsume told her kindly. Mikan smiled and turned to walk back.

**--**

They got on the bus and rode down to their dormitory.

"Can I sleep with you tonight Hotaru? I'm… still frightened," Hotaru smiled and nodded.

"Explain to us what happened on the way back," Mikan started to explain while they walked to Hotaru's dormitory.

"I see, okay. Let's have a sleep over at Natsume's place then."

"Why mine?"

"Your room is bigger," Hotaru stared coldly at him.

"Fine," they gathered their stuff and went to Natsume's room. Everyone slept on the floor, even Natsume. They all said their goodnights and drifted to sleep, except Mikan, still afraid. She got up and went to Natsume. She shook him lightly.

"Natsume," she whispered.

"What?" he answered coldly.

"Can… I… can I sleep beside you tonight?" there was silence before he answered.

"Okay," Mikan lifted the blanket and went beside him. She placed the blanket on top nicely; Natsume turned his head towards her.

"Can you… hug me while I sleep? Just to feel safe," Natsume smiled.

"Okay," Mikan smiled and slept close to him. He hugged her and watched her drift to sleep.

_I was really worried about you Mikan; thank God you were safe and able to come back. Goodnight_.Natsume kissed her lightly on the head so she couldn't feel it. And with that, they all slept peacefully.

* * *

I hope you all liked it! Might not have been scary, but it was just for the fun of Halloween. Thanks for reading everyone! Don't forget to R&R!!

XOX,

Amulet-berriie


End file.
